


god never blessed her

by watchmyback



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, sasuke's life is a wreck, so much so that even when he thinks happy things ur still sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmyback/pseuds/watchmyback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>instead of missing something everyone else had, he'd experienced something no one else ever would. // (forest of death, sasuke's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	god never blessed her

She is weak.  She always has been.  

He knew from the first moment he ever really saw her: when she was put on his squad.  He missed nothing.  She was intelligent but lacked the physical capabilities and nerve to act on her impulses.  Her long pink hair smelt of vanilla, she had smoothed out her dress three times since they sat down.  In thirty seconds he had decided she was more of a hindrance than an asset.  And then she spoke.  

Her eyes were somehow all over him and everywhere but him.  

His previous decision suddenly held more weight than ever.  She could only serve to slow him down.  

...

“Stop!  Please.  Stop.”  

She continued to prove him right.  

Her frail arms encased him with all the strength of a measly thread.  Easy to snap, to escape, if only he would try.  He felt his skin burning, the shadow of fear still dancing in his victims’ eyes.  They’d tried to kill her.  It was all so infuriating; she was so unable to protect herself that the duty once again fell to him.  Nonetheless, the fire in his chest told him to let himself enjoy this.  Almost imperceptibly, her hold grew tighter.

It was almost sad, really.  The action was so completely futile.  The only thing holding him from his goals were two little pale arms.  

But he could not summon the energy to throw them off.  

Frustrated, he turned back to her.  She could just remove them herself, then.  It’d be an easy decision once she could see the inevitable chaos in his eyes.  

Blood red met emerald green, a collision of complete opposites.  Her eyes widened, the edges pricking with tears.  But she pulled herself closer to the monster.  The cool press of her flesh against the heat of his skin caused something inside Sasuke to shatter.  

She was weak, but she acted as if she held the strength of a hundred warriors.  

God had not blessed her with a prestigious clan, with unreasonable reserves of chakra, or with anything too unusual.  The only exception was her unyielding spirit.  

It really wasn’t the best asset to have, he thought coldly.  Her “spirit” apparently couldn’t give her enough strength to protect herself; all it could do was save him.  If at all possible, he knew she’d save him a million times over before she’d think of herself.

It was as if he was being submerged in ice water from the toes up.  The fire inside him subsided to his sudden realization.  The fluidity and ease of his earlier, lethal movements surrendered to a stiff form of fear as the black markings on his body made their way back onto his shoulder.  Her arms stopped feeling cold around him, instead flooding his core with warmth.

"Sasuke-kun," she was whispering over and over again into his shirt.  He was too afraid to move, now cognisant of the fact that it'd likely frighten her again.  He didn't want to subject himself to any more fear in her eyes.  

She'd laid her head directly over the curse mark on his shoulder.  Her tears ran through his shirt and he could've sworn he felt the mark prickle in response.  He wondered if this was a normal reaction, and then promptly realized this probably hadn't happened to anyone else with a curse mark.

Usually, realizations hit him so harshly he was surprised to be standing.  His mother would never cry at his wedding.  His father would never see him promoted to jonin.  There was no one left to make him breakfast, to scold him, to flick him square in the forehead.  A thousand little could have beens had smashed him down from the age of eight.  

This new realization didn't feel like that.  Instead of missing something everyone else had, he'd experienced something no one else ever would.

Though his mind was light, his body felt impossibly heavy.  Noticing his failing composure, Sakura began to support his inhuman weight with ease.

"She is weak," Sasuke reminds himself.  

He has never been further from believing it.  


End file.
